Deciduous
by Ori1
Summary: The final part in the Seeking trilogy.


**Deciduous**

Author's note: This is the second sequel to Seeking. It follows Tyler's pov. That is all I am saying on that until the end.

It is short and sweet but necessary for many reasons. Again read the end. It was written in twenty minutes so any mistakes I apologize for. I need to improve my grammar. I know this. I promise to work on this.

The title comes from a word of the day.

Deciduous de·cid·u·ous adj. Not permanent or lasting; ephemeral. "The fire created a deciduous outlook for the company."

I hope you enjoy.

"You look tired." It was a simple statement from Tyler but it demonstrated how our relationship had changed in such a short period of time..

"Rough couple of hours." I tried to find a more comfortable position. Tyler helped situate the pillows. A quick, chaste kiss to my forehead. "What a birthday present."

"Definitely one to remember."

"Mommy." My son, Nicholas Tyler, climbs onto the bed anxious to see what his father and I have been fussing over.

"Hey big guy, be gentle with your Mommy." Tyler reminds him.

"Nicky. Come here and meet your little sister." At almost three Nicholas looks less than impressed with the small bundle of humanity that I am holding. "This is Cynthia."

"Hamm." Definitely less than impressed. The child would probably suggest that there was a perfectly good snowbank outside and we should use it. But as he is his father's child and likes to keep us guessing he places a small kiss on Cynthia's forehead. "Thia." he states simply before jumping off the bed with the lack of fear only a toddler can have and running out of the bedroom.

"Well that settles the nickname dispute." Tyler says taking our barely a day old daughter from my arms. No one from Wolf Lake would believe that this was Tyler Creed, morally bankrupt and ambitious. Tyler was a wonderful father to our son and our daughter, at seven pounds even, already had him wrapped around her little finger.

I wondered briefly why I had thought of Wolf Lake. We had left that town four years ago with the knowledge that Nicholas was growing in my womb and that we could never look back. Tyler had a serious amount of cash in various banks around the country and the resources to start new lives with new names. We were now the Davidson's. Tyler was an entrepreneur. I a housewife and stay at home mom who was a part time student until I found out I was pregnant again. We had found a house in Virginia, an old plantation with a hundred acres. Good for growing children with two parents that shape shifted into wolves. I had flipped when I was at the end of my first trimester with Nick. Something about the hormones of my pregency Sherman guessed. Sherman Blackstone was the only one who knew where we were. Something about being the keeper of the pack. Tyler seemed to trust him. We had no other choice. The fear that our past would someday catch up with us was always there. As the years passed it would hopefully lessen but we will always look over our shoulders. But I will not let that darken my day. I look at my husband walking our newborn daughter around the room, talking to her in a gentle tone. Our son is downstairs watching his cartoons and playing with his trucks. There are two dozens roses, one dozen red, the other white. A gift from Tyler for my twentieth birthday. My life is good and for now that is enough.

This was very short and I hoped it was enjoyed. There will be a sequel. It will involve Nicholas and Thia and various other Pack kids as teenagers. (There is a hint there.) I may briefly touch on why Sophia and Tyler left town and Sophia's flip.Also Sophia is not a white in this world. (Again a hint.) But I will not be writing a story about it, for now. One day maybe I will. But I need to get to work on the Raidho saga. (And believe me, it will be a saga.) And Revelations and this story. Plus the original works I have written notes for. And some various other fandom works.

Good news. My goal of writing everyday looks like it is going to work. The Chinese New Year (Feb 9, which is also my birthday.) Will be a good one for me. I am working on making my writing dreams come true. I write fanfiction because I love it. I like it when people write reviews and say they like my ideas. It is becoming addictive. Thanks to esta cena fan for the reviews that made my day today. And roswellachick, sleepy26,sm, and everyone else that loved Seeking. Which was only supposed to be a quick blurb to get me back into the Wolf Lake world. See how I respond to reviews. They make me want to write and make people happy. So please review and tell me if you look forward to meeting Thia Davidson Creed and the people of her world Thanks for reading. Ori


End file.
